


Beyond the Reach

by Aced



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aced/pseuds/Aced
Summary: 黑化军官宗介 x 特工俘虏凛幼驯染，小时就因战争而被迫分开，进入了对立的阵营，分道扬镳的设定。宗介认出了凛，凛没有认出宗介。
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 18





	Beyond the Reach

平行世界线番外 • beyond the reach

“长官，上面下来最后通牒，代号202的俘虏要立刻处死。您看…”下官神色匆匆地奔进办公室，手上拿着一张盖着猩红印章的公函。

山崎宗介好像没听见似的，背对着他的下官凝视着墙上大幅的行军地图。直到下官开始有点坐立难安了，他才开口：“去找军医开一张死亡证明，说是我的意见。该怎么保密你应该知道。”

“是。”作为山崎宗介几年来培养出的心腹，这位下官顺从地领命而去，一句多余的探询也没有。

办公室里又重归寂静，山崎宗介看了一眼时钟。到时间了。他从行军地图前离开，拎起办公桌上早就准备好的食盒从后门走出办公室，乘着升降梯到达负一层，又沿着空无一人的走廊拐了几个弯，在一扇厚重的不锈钢门前停下脚步。

没有人知道202号被他秘密地羁押在这里，就算他的心腹也只知道这个俘虏被他雪藏了起来，但绝对想不到藏匿的地点就在这座军区的主楼里。

开门时的金属碰撞声让门里的俘虏受到了惊吓，神经质地抽动了一下，向门口的方向抬起头。屋子里光线昏黄，俘虏消瘦苍白的脸庞上紧缚着一条宽而厚的黑色布料，蒙住了那双总是水润的感情丰富的眼睛。虽然山崎宗介很明白这双眼睛的主人远不是这么人畜无害。

一步一步，山崎宗介走得很慢，脚步声在空荡的室内有些刺耳。俘虏的呼吸声浊重起来，被手铐铐住的双腕横在胸前，身体不断往后缩去。柔软的酒红色头发垂下来，发丝在凝重的空气里微微颤动。

“你很饿了吧。”山崎宗介对他说，“我带了些吃的来。”

俘虏的喉结动了一下，似乎咽了一口口水。他浑身都很消瘦，囚服套在他身上空空荡荡，山崎宗介甚至怀疑要是再瘦一点可能手铐都要铐不住他了。

“你知道吗，今天来了命令，你要被处死了。”山崎宗介不期望俘虏能开口回应，自顾自地说，“而我帮你伪造了证明，救了你一命，还给你带了食物。”

俘虏维持着瑟缩的姿势，只有在听到食物这个词时稍微有一点反应。

“你知道该做什么作为回报，对吧。”山崎宗介凝视着他的俘虏，声音低沉，带着蛊惑人心的魔力，“像之前一样，取悦我，凛。”

说罢他拉过一张木椅在松冈凛面前坐下，抱着双臂俯视他，食盒被放在脚边。香气隐隐约约从缝隙里飘出来，安静的松冈凛有点躁动，山崎宗介甚至听到他细微的饥肠辘辘的肠鸣声。

过了好一会儿，松冈凛才挣扎着起身，用双膝和铐在一起的双手匍匐到山崎宗介打开的两腿之间，将头靠在他军装裤包裹着的结实的大腿上。只是这样的动作好像都花了松冈凛不少力气，让他的呼吸急促起来。

“我可没什么耐心。这么磨蹭，看来你还不是很饿。”山崎宗介冷道，垂下手掀开了食盒的盖子。浓郁甜腻的香气是甜点散发出来的，热腾腾的带着烘焙出的小麦香的是面包，还有更致命的牛肉炖煮透了溢出的肉香。

松冈凛猛地受到了鼓舞，铐住的双手用不上便将脸凑近山崎宗介胯间，用牙齿咬住军裤拉链一点点往下扯。山崎宗介自己动手解掉了皮带，对方臣服于腿间的姿态让他兴奋，感到温热的吐息喷洒在裆部，他的下腹部开始发紧。

嘴下微微勃起的性器从内裤里散发出的腥膻味短暂盖过了食物的味道，松冈凛清醒了些，扭着身体想要退却。一只带着枪茧的手伸过来，钳住了他的下颚，力道之大让他无法动弹，无力地张开嘴，露出被唾液裹得亮晶晶的软舌。

山崎宗介用空闲的右手拉下了内裤，粗大饱满的性器暴露出来，与松冈凛小巧挺拔的鼻尖近在咫尺。雄性的气味更加猛烈，松冈凛无比抗拒，晃头挣扎起来，细气的眉头紧紧蹙起。

这种反抗不费什么功夫就能化解。山崎宗介右手从食盒里拎出一支炼奶，用牙咬着盖子拧开，左手仍死死扣着松冈凛的下巴。手一挤，浓稠甜蜜的，散发着奶香的乳黄液体就从半空滴滴答答落下来，淋在自己逐渐苏醒的阴茎上。松冈凛立刻停止了扭动，炼乳的甜香味现在就是他全副身心追逐的目标。进食的欲望逼他抛弃自尊，甚至不需要山崎宗介强迫，松冈凛急迫地凑上前去，张大嘴巴含住了那根沾满蜜液的性器。

快感闪电一般控制了山崎宗介的神经，没被舔弄几下他就彻底勃起了，矗立的阴茎鼓胀地爆出青筋。松冈凛湿软温热的口腔紧紧箍着他，贪婪地吸吮着，舌头沿着茎身的每一根脉络寻找着残留的奶汁，找到了就迫不及待地吞下去。每一次吞咽山崎宗介涨大的龟头就会被松冈凛嘴里的软肉挤压一次。

山崎宗介终于露出了一点笑容，绿松石色的眼底浮动着暧昧和悸动。被渴求着，尽管那不是凛的本意，但足够了，足以让他的心涨满整个胸腔。松冈凛还在埋头舔舐他的下身，快感叠加的速度有点太快了，于是山崎宗介用手从食盒里夹出一块松软的面包叼在嘴里，俯下身体，含糊不清地唤道：“凛，这里。”

尽管看不见，松冈凛仍敏锐地嗅到了香味的来源。吐出被吸舔得干干净净的肉棒，他努力直起身体用嘴去够那块面包，牵扯出的唾液挂在嘴角。每次快要够到的时候，山崎宗介就会坏心地一仰头，欣赏松冈凛酷似倾身索吻的姿势。逗弄了几次，松冈凛有点气喘吁吁了，山崎宗介才低下头，托着他的脸颊把食物喂了过去。

面包一到嘴松冈凛立刻低下头开始狼吞虎咽，被饿狠了的样子。山崎宗介摸了摸他的头顶，动作很轻。他有点心疼了，也许是因为情感，但更可能是因为肉欲。鉴于今天松冈凛的表现算得上很乖巧，山崎宗介修长的手指伸进食盒，抓起一块肉香四溢，炖得酥烂的牛肉。刚吃完面包的松冈凛一下被吸引了注意，看到那块肉也被丢进了山崎宗介嘴里，他努力站了起来，跨坐在山崎宗介身上，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。唇舌一相接牛肉就被凶猛地抢夺了过去，几乎没有咀嚼松冈凛就把它吞进肚子里，紧接着搜刮起山崎宗介嘴里残留的肉汁。山崎宗介感到自己的舌头被热情地缠卷着，喘息粗重起来，他用没有弄脏的那只手扶着松冈凛的后脑，闭上眼睛专注热烈地回吻，哪怕对方完全只是受进食欲望指使。

缠绵的一吻结束，松冈凛艰难地用无法分开的双手捧住山崎宗介还沾着肉汁的那只手，凑到嘴边逐根舔食手指，臀部隔着一层单薄的囚服布料和山崎宗介暴露的下体摩蹭着。方才有些疲软的器官再次充血，山崎宗介郁沉的视线代替他的唇舌一寸一寸舔舐过松冈凛颀长的脖颈，撩起些许的衣摆下薄薄的优美的小腹肌肉，和支出腹股沟的盆骨。

“没那么饿了吧？该做正事了。”山崎宗介抽回已经被舔舐得湿答答的右手，随意在松冈凛身上抹了抹。松冈凛垂着头浑身僵硬，他当然知道“正事”指的是什么，却无力阻止。就算成功反抗一次，只要山崎宗介稍微延长两次造访的间隔，饥饿就会给他足够的惩罚，更别说山崎宗介有一万种强硬的手段逼他就范。

比起被迫发生关系，更让他难以忍受的是黑暗，双眼被完全蒙住，对外界的感知只能靠听觉和嗅觉，下一秒会发生什么他完全不知道。那个掌控自己的人，现在用什么眼神看着自己，接下来会有什么动作…这一切让松冈凛的神经无时不刻不紧绷着，以致草木皆兵。疲劳的精神甚至让他有时出现了幻觉，觉得这个施虐者在疼惜他，觉得这个施虐者似曾相识，和一个深深藏在心底的，珍惜着的人的身影重合了。

一开始他对这种幻觉深恶痛绝，后来却渐渐麻木了。他甚至无耻地想，就当作是那个人在对自己做这样的事吧，那样至少可以骗自己说，这是自愿的。

山崎宗介等了一会儿，跨坐在身上的人保持着沉默。他心里开始浮躁起来，潦草地掀开松冈凛的囚衣下摆，露出的苍白皮肤上还残留着上次留下的情欲的痕迹，青青紫紫。盯着这些痕迹看了一会，山崎宗介面无表情地掐住了松冈凛左侧的乳尖，同时按着他的后颈强迫他低下头来接吻。

“嗯…唔…”

松冈凛发出呼吸不畅的鼻音。山崎宗介习惯卷着他的舌头吮吸，把他的空气全部吸取殆尽，或者把舌尖死死抵在口腔深处再撕咬他的嘴唇，霸道又热烈。他的脸红了，嘴不停吞咽着彼此分泌得越来越多的唾液。前胸乳尖被山崎宗介带着枪茧的手指拨弄着，肿胀起来，微微刺痛。

“很喜欢我这样亲你？身体软成这样。”漫长的亲吻结束，松冈凛有些脱力地靠在山崎宗介胸前，对方低沉的声音随着胸腔的震动闷闷地传来。他的裤子被扯了下来丢在地上，紧接着是内裤，两瓣紧实的臀肉暴露在空气里。

松冈凛没有勃起。山崎宗介看着自己硬涨发紫的下身和松冈凛疲软的性器，抿起嘴角，突然把头埋进松冈凛的颈窝里颇具挑逗意味地舔吻。湿润的舌尖轻抚过侧颈优美的轮廓，留下暧昧的水痕，随后又被唇舌吮去。

“啊嗯…”松冈凛的敏感带被精准地拿捏住了，逼他发出甜腻的喘息。对方下身刚有抬头的趋势，山崎宗介就把它握在手里，用指腹轻轻摩擦马眼。色情的体液缓缓从顶端渗出来，松冈凛抵着他胸膛的手转而抓紧了他的衣襟，蒙着双眼的黑布上似乎有濡湿的痕迹。山崎宗介手上玩弄着松冈凛逐渐硬起的阴茎，心里却在想象黑布下面蒙着的湿润的双眸。

终于，松冈凛完全硬了，山崎宗介手上也湿哒哒沾满了爱液，他顺着会阴摸到了凛的后穴，耐心地一边把爱液涂抹在紧闭的褶皱上，一边揉弄。

“放松，凛。”

回应他的是一声惊喘，试探着进入的双指被死死绞紧。

山崎宗介有点艰难地抽出手指，感到自己的呼吸中已经带上了灼烫的热度。他捞起那只炼奶，把滑腻香甜的液体悉数挤在松冈凛臀缝里。这次的扩张顺利了不少，一感到松冈凛的后穴松软下来，山崎宗介就急不可耐地将龟头抵在微颤的穴口，一挺腰，进入了那个湿热的地方。

“啊啊…太……嗯……”还没完全进入，松冈凛就发出哭泣一般的呻吟，双手寻求依靠一般搂住了山崎宗介的脖子。这种依赖的姿态犹如在山崎宗介的欲火上浇了一勺热油，他粗喘一声，一点一点把粗大的肉棒向里推进。火烫的肉壁绞缠上来，包裹住整根性器，快感像无数根细针扎进山崎宗介的神经，他几乎感觉自己的下体要融化在这紧致的肉穴里。

“…停…停…啊！…嗯…”

“终于肯说话了？”山崎宗介缓缓地整根拔出，柱体刮擦过每一寸敏感的粘膜，直到只剩龟头被含住时又狠狠尽根没入。

“哈啊……”松冈凛已经没有余裕回答，酒红色的额发湿漉漉地粘在额头上，涎液滴滴答答从嘴角垂挂下来。

“为了活下去被这样凌辱，像女人一样被我插入也可以忍受？就这么想从这里逃出去？”山崎宗介一边喘气一边道，声音几乎是恶狠狠的，下身抽插的动作也越发粗暴。

“不……”蒙着双眼的黑布彻底湿透了，松冈凛呜咽着用铐住的双腕遮住脸，似乎在逃避自己污秽的样子。

“这么想逃，外面还有对你很重要的人，对吧。家人，恋人，还是朋友？”山崎宗介强硬地扯开松冈凛脸前的双手，抬起他的下巴，“猜猜看要是那些人知道你被一个男人这样干过无数次，会用什么样的目光看你？”

这句话好像用力在凛的身上抽了一鞭，他浑身抽搐着，上气不接下气地哭泣。这没有激起山崎宗介丝毫怜悯，他掐着腿窝举起松冈凛的一条大腿，下身抽动得越发肆意，黏腻的水声和粗喘在室内回荡。

快要射精时山崎宗介猛地凑上前，咬住了松冈凛的双唇，禁止他发出任何拒绝的声音。唇瓣被咬破的血腥气进一步刺激了他的神经，性器鼓涨到顶点，最终把热烫的精液全部射进松冈凛体内。

余韵还未过去，山崎宗介把性器抽出来。松冈凛已经精疲力竭，抽泣变成了小小的耸动。他的下体又重回疲软的状态，没有过高潮，这次性事带给他的只有痛苦。山崎宗介看到了，眼神黯淡下去，伸出手摸了一把湿漉漉的蒙眼布，顿了一下又慢慢抚过松冈凛湿冷的脸颊。

松冈凛睡着了，趴在他身上。

“什么都不要想，和我在一起就好，凛。”

“永远别离开我，别离开…”

山崎宗介凝视着松冈凛尖削的脸庞，低语道。他解下那块浸透泪水的黑布，轻轻地在对方紧闭的眼睑上落下一个吻。睡梦中的凛似乎被这分温柔触动，向着他的怀里依偎得更深。作为回应，山崎宗介把他紧紧抱住，两人的身影在昏暗的灯光里似乎融为了一体。


End file.
